Morty, I hate you
by isthistaken971
Summary: A second part to Morty I hate you I couldn't find out how to make another chapter so this is the second chapter


Try taking a shot every time you see the name "Morty"

I guarantee you will be dead by the time this story is done

This is an alternate universe so here are some things you should know first:

1\. Morty is severely depressed

2\. Beth and Jerry are more abusive (only to morty)

3\. Morty has more bullies

4\. May include sensitive subjects

5\. Most likely death

6\. Rick's more of an asshole

7\. Morty's memories were never erased

8\. King. Jellybean successfully *ahem* Morty

9\. Morty is actually pretty smart

10\. This was written by some dumb fucking kid, so don't expect _ANYTHING_ good out of this.

2:43am

Morty was tired but couldn't sleep, "Insomnia.." He thought. Morty was tired but not tired because of lack of sleep, he was tired of everything else, his parents constant fighting, his bullies, his stupidity, the overwhelming pit in his chest, but most of all, he was tired of himself. He'd been feeling depressed for 3 months now, his emotions getting more and more numb with each passing day, it was as if the pit in his chest was getting dug deeper every day by life. He didn't want to feel like this.. yet, he felt it was his fault. He decided he was going to try something, 'just once..' he thought. The yello shirts teencrept downstairs, thankful everyone in the house was asleep (even Rick). Morty quietly yet frantically going through the drawers and cupboards, it took him about 3 minutes, but, he finally found what he was looking for, a box cutter.

After he had found it he ran back to his room not caring about the noise he made, still, nobody woke up. The young boy looked at his arm and said quietly "I deserve this..." then, he made his first cut on his right arm, he thought it would hurt more, but, it felt.. nice. His arm was easy to cut, like butter under a hot knife. He made 6 more cuts on his right arm and watched as the blood flowed from his arm and onto the floor, 'it's nice to know I'm still alive.' He thought.

3:29am

Morty had cleaned up the floor and his arm. He decided he should get to bed now.

Morty was awoken to the sound of an alarm clock beeping. 6:00am

Morty got dressed, he put on a large yellow hoodie (atleast it was large for him). And left for school not bothering to eat breakfast. once at school, he tried to blend in with the crowd and luckily he did. He got to his first class, Math. The whole math period was a blur. Actually the whole day was a blur, Morty had gotten beaten up at lunch. When he had gotten home, he saw his alcoholic mother. Beth was drunk, again "MORTY!" Beth yelled from the living room "GET ME ANOTHER WINE BOTTLE!" Morty complied he took 2 wine bottles and attempted to carry them to his drunken mother, on the way he tripped and dropped both bottles, one bottle was cracked and was leaking. He heard his mom yell "MORTY, YOU STUPID FUCK!" Still Morty had attempted to bring them to her once he got there she slapped him "go to our fucking room, you little bitch." Once again, Morty complied.

He was in his room feeling bad he decided to cut again, this time he made 8 cuts on his left arm. "Heh.. I should do this more often" the young adolescent boy said to himself

4 months had passed with him doing this and nobody had noticed until

One night, Morty was up, by now cutting wasn't really helping anymore and his arms and legs were already covered in cuts/scars. so he wanted to try a new method, Drinking.

It seems to work for Rick, so why not for him? Rick naturally had a liquor cabinet in his garage, nobody was home so he could try o get away with it. He came up with with plan, Rick had his best tasting Smirnoff in wine bottles (so he could get wrecked at weddings). He'd just replace it with normal wine later. If his mom asked where her wine was, he could tell her she drank it and forgot. He was good at lying to his parents, most of the time he lied to them so he wouldn't get hit. But Rick was a little harder to fool. The "wine" was at the back of the cabinet anyway, it'd take Rick atleast 6 days to get to that anyways. Morty finished his plan. Once in his room he looked at the bottle and said "I don't even give a shit anymore."

He took his first gulp, it burned and didn't taste good, he wondered 'and why does my family drink this?' But then he feeling hit him, and he understood now. He kept drinking and drinking and drinking, he finished 2 bottles and passed out, he'd be alone for the whole weekend so he thought nobody would disturb him. He _THOUGHT._ and was now wasted. When he was least expecting it, his grandfather kicked his door down, he knew it would be really hard to trick Rick, nearly impossible, but it would be even harder when drunk.

"Morty! M-Morty, I need your *burp* he-"

Morty sat there, terrified. Rick just stood at the door, looking a little shocked... it felt like hours of silence, but then, Rick's face grew into anger, "MORTY, YOU IDIOT, THIS BEER ISN'T CHEAP." Rick went on a rant about morty drinking his precious alcohol, yet Morty was too caught up in his thought during the argument. He d idint hear _any_ of it. Even while intoxicated, Rick had still got to him. He just kept thinking thinks like. ' _you're so stupid.' 'Worthless kid.' 'Even your family hates you.'_ Then he remembered, Rick had always told him about the memory erasing gun, but, no matter how bad morty felt about a memory, Rick still refused to erase it, therefore he remembered it. He'd seen Rick use he memory gun on aliens and humans before, so he knew the basics on how to operate it, Morty was thinking fast, he grabbed one of his heaviest textbooks at Rick's head. WOW. It worked. Morty was very surprised that worked, he was surprised that he was tall enough to reach Rick's head, that it actually knocked hi me out, but what he was most suprrised by, was that Rick didn't expect it, Or if he did expect it, he didn't do anything about it.

He ran to the garage and grabbed the memory gun. Once he was back up to his room, he found out pretty quick how to just erase non specific things. So he erased the past half an hour of Rick's memory, then dragted him to his room and placed him on the floor, shortly after he went to the ship to take some recently drunk empty liquor bottles (almost falling a few times since he was still a bit tipsy), and just placed them in random places near Rick to make it seem as though, he was drunk. Morty knew there a big chance this could fail, but it was worth a shot.

The next morning Rick woke up, Morty was pretty certain Rick though it was just another hangover.

1 month later, Morty's drinking continued. Rick went on an adventure alone, he didn't come back. It's been 2 months, Beth thought he was dead and killed herself. Summer tried to cope.. she overdosed on ecstasy. Jerry was much more emotionally abusive towards Morty now, he was taunting him about how Rick was dead, about being his partner and shit like that. He even blamed Morty for the family's death. Until on day, Morty snapped.


End file.
